


I Wish You WOuld Write... 4

by equilateral_asshat



Series: I wish you would write... [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "I wish you would write" stories are small fics written from prompts sent by users who finish the statement with the type of fic they'd like to see.





	I Wish You WOuld Write... 4

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you would write a fic where Mabel drags Dipper along on a shopping trip, and rewards him for tagging along by treating to a fashion show in the Victoria's Secret changing rooms.
> 
> [On it!]

Dipper groaned in frustration. He could barely see over the boxes stacked high in his arms, and by now he was just following the sound of his sister’s excited voice as she led him from one store to the next. This whole situation felt like some sort of, what, cartoon gag?

He’d been identifying what store they were in by what he could see off to the sides. They had spent a long time in a few of the mall’s craft stores, then just as much time in both the shoe store and the kitschy hippy store. He was fairly zoned out by the third or fourth store after that, everything turning into a long blur. He remembered vaguely that the last store he got pulled into seemed to be populated mostly by women and the color pink.

“Hey, Dippingsauce, you just sit right there and I’ll ask you what you think of some of these,” his sister hummed at him. He managed to backup to a chair and plop down, setting the towering stack of boxes and bags down in the chairs adjacent to him. The row of fitting room doors in this little alcove seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. He shrugged and busied himself with his phone for a few minutes. “Are you reeeaady?”

“Sure Mabes,” he responded without looking up. He heard the door unlatch and shift open, but didn’t look up until his sister cleared her throat. Oh, OH. He knew where they were the second his eyes fell on her. A lacy pink bra that gave her breasts the perfect lift and curve was matched by a set of boyshorts, in the same color and same lacy material. She gave a small twirl, sticking her rump out for emphasis, which also showed how high the underthings rode.

Dipper was suddenly _very_ interested in this shopping trip, his phone finding itself in his pocket in short order as he leaned forward, a hand reaching out, only to be swatted away.

“Hey, hands off the merchandise, oh significant-brother! You have two more selections to see before we choose,” she said with a wink. He merely gave a dumbfounded nod. With a blown kiss, his sister disappeared back into the changing room. He sat eagerly, knees bouncing as his mind raced with the potential ideas for what she might emerge in. When the door swung open, he was still unprepared.

A shimmering purple bodice that clung to her lithe form, laced in the front was matched by a similar pair of panties that came down over her crotch in a narrow V shape. Those too were laced in the front, the slit cut out stopping just under the edge of a small patch of fuzz that she had trimmed into the silhouette of a shooting star. Sheer stockings with a laced purple edge were pulled up to mid-thigh. With a playful spin, he noticed the panties were a thong. His pants felt uncomfortably tight all of a sudden.

“How is there a followup to that?” he wondered aloud, which got a giggle of pleasure from his sister. She tilted his head up with a chin under his finger and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

“You’ll seeeeee~” she sang as she stepped back into the fitting room for one last outfit change. Now he could barely sit still at all. He could hear her humming to herself as she changed, and for some reason the melodic-yet-rhythmless tone drove him crazier. When the door opened, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor, his eyes bulging.

His sister was clad in what amounted to a shred of red sheer fabric that was held in place by a tiny bow just below her collarbone. From there it spread out, leaving her cleavage and the inner curve of her breasts exposed. Down below was little more than a lace ribbon sewn into a V shape, that shooting star standing out in the open. When she gave her shoulders a tiny shake, the fabric that barely covered her nipples threatened to flare out and reveal her to her brother and anybody else that might be in range.

“Weeeellll, bro-bro?” she inquired of her dumbfounded sibling. “Which one do we buy?”

“Yes.” Her ornery grin vanished, head canting to the side.

“Yes to which one?” He fished out his wallet and tugged his debit card free.

“All of them, and hurry before I change my mind.”


End file.
